The Kingdom of Crag
A fierce nation of warriors and laborers nestled in the mountains of the West Continent, Crag is the proud first civilization of Orc-kind. Their capital is the city of Crag. __TOC__ Quick Facts * National Language: ? * Government: Monarchy * Current Leader: King Ulag V * Land (climate): Mountainous (cool temperate, moist) * Demographics: ** 70% Orcs ** 8% Laputi ** 8% Dwarves ** 6% Sun Elves ** 2% Humans ** 1% Other History The Orcs of Crag were once like their wild kin, raiding other settlements and fighting adventurers. Until one warlord, by the name of Ulag, gave his warriors a new set of laws (today known as Ulag's Code), and allied himself with a group of Humans. The Orcs never having had allies before found themselves filled with a strong sense of loyalty for their new companions. Under the rule of Ulag the orcs thrived and eventually settled a new kingdom and crowned Ulag their first king. Leadership Crag is governed by a monarchy, supported by feudal lords. Other than King and Lord their are no social ranks or castes in Crag. The current king of Crag is Ulag V. He has had a difficult reign, in recent years there was an uprising of orcs that wished to return to the ways of their wild cousins. There was a brief civil war where rebels, under the leadership of a fearsome General named Lukragg, began raiding innocent villages and even allies of Crag. Ulag V rode out to meet these rebels and after several battles put down the uprising. As the rebels had lost their honor and their civility he made the controversial decision to brand them all outlaws. Once the fighting was done none of the rebels were spared, though some, Lukragg among them, managed to get away. Verag's Keep The King resides in Verag’s Keep, the large castle that overlooks the cliffs of Crag. The castle is named after King Verag, who commissioned the stone fortifications in Crag. He died before they could be completed, and the castle was named in his honor. The castle is not the most luxurious castle in Tirisea, but it is sturdy, which for an orc is enough. Citizens and Non-residents Orcs and some humans and half-orcs. They also have interactions with mountain giants, but their relationship is tenuous at best. There are no city guards, most citizens can take care of themselves. Typically citizens are loyal to a lord who can then conscript an army from the citizenry. Very rarely do orcs need to be coerced to fight, but just in case when they settle land owned by a lord they agree to serve in that lord’s army. Some extenuating circumstances may bar service, but that is rare. The city is closed in times of war, but other than that is welcoming to outsiders (if a little weary). Structure The city is built on a large mountain plateau. Stone walls and keeps run the perimeter of the city with a large stone castle that overlooks the cliff. People settled in various places around the city and slowly distinct districts began to form. The largest districts are: * The Stone District: Here there is a gate that leads to the mines and quarries worked by the city. It also houses many jewelers and smithies. * The Gold District: Right at the main gate this district is home to many markets and traders * The Steel District: Home to various mercenary and fighting guilds. * The Wood District: This district is mostly a druid made park/ holy place. Filled with evergreens to allow the orcs to be close to the forest spirits in their mountain isolation. In the center is a wooden temple that is minded by the druids. * The Mud District: At the bottom of the mountain path to Crag lies the Mud District. This district is not in the walled city, but is still considered part of the city. This area is marked by a wooden keep. At first glance the Mud District looks like a pine forest, but it actually is lush farmland used to supply the orcs high in the mountain with food. This also were the orc rangers have their lodges and outposts to protect the borders of Crag. Landmarks Orc artisans are not very well known and they are few. The one thing they are known for is the Skybridge. On the tallest peak of the mountain is a statue of the Yggon (dragon) totem. Only the bravest and the strongest can make the climb, and many do not return. Those that do are said to possess the Yggon totem and be able to accomplish great deeds. Law and Crime Their “constitution” is known as Ulag’s Code. The Key points to it are: * Do not murder your kinsmen. Death from duels and self defense are justifiable. If you murder and are found guilty you shall be made outlaw. An outlaw is not protected under law and to kill an outlaw is a great honor. * Do not rape. This is in times of war and peace. All foes should be treated honorably. To break this law is to be declared an outlaw. * Do not steal. For years our kind lived off of the goods of others, but no longer. If found guilty of theft the stolen goods, or items of the same value, are to be returned, and a fine, in gold or goods, of one half of the value of the stolen items is to be paid by the thief. The fine should then be split into two parcels, one will go to the victim and the other to the presiding lord. If the value of the stolen goods exceeds 25 coins the thief shall have a hand of his choosing chopped off. * No orc shall keep another. This goes for all folk. To steal freedom is the most heinous act, and therefore carries the most heinous punishment: death. The guilty are to be put to death by beheading. The sentence should be carried out by the residing lord’s champion. * Guilt and innocence shall be determined monthly at an event known as a “Fing”. The Fing shall be host to feasting and merrymaking before the trial commences. Both the victim and the accused shall have representatives known as “lawspeakers” to help them present evidence. Lawspeakers should be well versed in the laws, as I’ve written and intended them, and in debate. The ruling lord where the crime has taken place will hear both sides and then make a ruling. Those deemed outlaws shall remain protected by the law the next sunrise. If an outlaw have any next of kin that kin shall inherit all possessions, else it goes to the local lord. Trade Crag makes some profit from its mines and blacksmiths, but its chief export is warriors. Orcish mercenaries are sought after, and feared, all across Tirisea. Religion The orcs of Crag do not follow the One-eyed god as their wild cousins do. Instead they worship natural spirits. They prey to the “Mother Spirit” (The spirit of Tirisea, and all life on it) to send aid in the form of lesser spirits (forest spirits and animal spirits). Typically there are two ways the spirits will reveal themselves in the form of “Filg” (helper spirits that may guide those who are lost, sometimes in the form of talking animals) or totem spirits (basicaly buffs). Totems fill warriors with the power of animal spirits, the most common totems are the Berserker (Bear), Ulfnar (wolf), Freyr (Boar), Bovir (Bull), Kaji (Cat), and the most powerful and rare the Yggon (dragon). Magic There are no formal magic colleges in Crag. Few orcs show natural talent as sorcerers, some take up the life of the bard. Most magic comes from the druids. Druids fulfill the role of wizards, clerics, and paladins. Category:Nations